Pokemon: Hoenn Roads
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of a trainer who has just started his out on his very first Pokemon journey. Follow him as he makes his way through the Hoenn region and the Hoenn league. Note: Takes place during Gen 6. May also have references of both the games and the anime.


**Alright everyone, here it is, my first **_**Pokemon **_**fanfiction.**

_**Narrator: **__Our story begins in the vast land of the Hoenn region. Within the Hoenn region lays the town of Oldale Town. And within this town lives 10 year old Toby McKnight, ready to start his journey in the world of Pokemon…_

"Alright, today's the day. The day I begin my pokemon journey" Toby said as he put on his second cerulean colored wristband.

Besides the wristband on his wrists, the rest of his attire consisted of a black vest with a cerulean colored horizontal stripe going across the middle of it over a white undershirt, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He had white skin, blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair. To top it all off, he wore a cerulean colored headband with a pokeball symbol on it around his head.

Toby stretched out his arms and headed out of his room. He then walked down the stairs, almost making it to the front door when…

"Toby!" Came a feminine voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom?" Toby asked as he looked in the direction of the kitchen. It was then that his mother came out.

His mother was of average height. She wore a red shirt, a black skirt, and black high heel shoes. She had blue eyes (something that was passed down to her son) and brunet colored hair.

"You forgot something" His mother said, handing him his white and blue backpack.

"Oh, thanks mom" He replied thankfully as he put the item on his back.

"Seems like only yesterday you were playing pokemon on your handheld" his mom chuckled lightly. "Now look at you, on your first pokemon journey" She said, playfully rubbing the top of his head.

"I know, this is gonna be AWESOME!" he said excitedly, raising his fists in the air. "I'm gonna go get my first pokemon from Professor Birtch"

"Come back as soon you get it. I want to see the little darling for myself" she told him.

"Will do. See ya, mom" Toby said to his mom as he walked out the door.

As he walked down the road, Toby began to think which starter he'd choose. He knew _exactly _which starter he'd choose.

_**-Littleroot Town-**_

Considering the fact that Littleroot town and Oldale town weren't that far apart, Toby had been able to simply walk there on his own.

Now that he was in Littleroot Town, the first thing he did was go to the lab of Professor Birch. It was as he expected; all science-y and stuff. But that wasn't what he came for; he came for his first pokemon.

"Um, excuse me? Professor Birch?" Toby asked as he saw a scientist in front of him.

"Yes, can I help you?" Birch asked as he turned around to face the 10 year old.

"I came to get first pokemon from you. If that's ok" Toby said, smiling a bit, a gleam in his eye.

"Ah, yes, I heard that a young boy would be coming here to start his pokemon journey. You must be Toby, I presume?" Birch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right" he replied with a raised fist.

"Then by all means, choose your first pokemon" the professor said with a smile, stepping aside to allowing Toby to choose which pokemon he'd pick for his journey.

"Alright! The pokemon I choose is… Torchic!" Toby said, picking up the center ball and opening it up. However, there was no pokemon inside of it. "What the-?"

"Oh, that's right, someone already took Torchic as the start a few moments ago" the professor said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Darn!" Toby said with annoyance. "Oh well, I guess I'll go with my second choice. Treeko!" He took the pokeball on the far left. He opened that one up, only to have the same result happen a second time.

"Sorry, someone took that one too" Birch said.

"*sigh*… Well then, I guess I have no choice but to go with my third and final choice. Mudkip!" Toby took the final one on the far right. And for the third time, nothing was in there.

"Seems we've run out of starters" the professor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw, man" Toby said, looking down with disappointment.

"I guess you'll have to wait until next week" Birch told him. Toby sighed and began walking away with his head hung in shame. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Toby looked over his shoulder at the professor.

"Unless… you want this spare pokemon I have" said the professor.

"Well what pokemon is it?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow. Birch motioned his finger for the boy to follow him.

They walked to a nearby machine. Birch pressed a button on the machine that made a pokeball come out from beneath it. Instead of the traditional white bottom/red top pokeball as you'd normally see, this pokeball had a _silver_ bottom and a _golden_ top, indicating that it was special.

"What pokemon is it?" Toby repeated his question. The professor looked down at young trainer and said…

"Why don't you find out for yourself" Birch said, handing him the pokeball.

Toby pressed the button on the ball and it unleashed the pokemon that it contained. What came out was none other than multi-evolutionary pokemon itself…

"Eevee?!" Toby said with both shock and excitement.

"Yes, this is a very special pokemon indeed. This pokemon has a multiple branch evolution, a total of 8 to be exact" the professor told him.

Most Eevee are brown with a fluffy, cream colored fur around their neck and chest. But instead, this Eevee had a silver-ish white colored fur around its neck and chest.

"That's awesome!" Toby said, holding the Eevee in his arms, which in turn it licked his face. "I'll take him" he said.

"Good choice, it seems you two have already become friends" Birch said, smiling the two. "Now then, if you're going to be starting your journey, you'll need this" he handed Toby a pokedex. "Use that to identify different pokemon. It'll record the data of all the pokemon you've seen and caught"

"Cool!" Toby set his Eevee down and took the device.

"You're also going to need some pokeballs in order to catch more pokemon" the professor said, handing him 5 extra pokeballs.

"Thanks, Professor Birch" Toby said with gratitude. "Well, I best be on my way. See you, Professor" he said. "Eevee, return!" Toby commanded, shooting a red light from Eevee's pokeball, making it return to its pokeball. Toby then proceeded to head out, heading back to his house.

_**-Toby's House-**_

"Mom, I'm back! And I got my starter pokemon" Toby said as he entered house, seeing his mother watch TV on the couch.

"That's great, sweetie. Which one did you pick?" she asked him.

"Well, they were out of the starters, so they gave me a rare pokemon instead" He said taking out Eevee's pokeball. "Come on out, Eevee"

"Eevee!" Toby's Eevee said its own name in excitement as it came out of its pokeball.

"Aww, it's so _adorable_!" Toby's mom said as he held the pokemon it her arms, scratching it under its chin with her finger.

"Uh, thanks" Toby said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hold on, I've got something for it" Toby's mother handed him his pokemon and reached into her skirt pocket, pulling out a black leather collar with a golden tag attached to it. "This will look good on the little guy. One size fits all" she said as she put the collar around Eevee's neck.

"Looks good on him. What do you think, Eevee?" he asked his pokemon.

"Eevee, Eve" It replied with a smile, showing that it liked the collar.

_[Minutes later]_

"Have everything you need? Food? Money? Sleeping supplies?" Toby's mother asked him as they were on the front porch.

"Yes, mom" he replied with a playful roll of his eyes.

"You be careful out there, and be sure to call me whenever you get the chance" she told him.

"I will" he said.

"But most importantly…" she began "You and your pokemon take care of each other, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand" he said.

"Well then… I guess this is it. Time for you to start your journey" she said, a bit sad, but also proud of her son.

"Yeah… bye mom" Toby said, feeling the same, giving his mother a farewell hug. He turned and waved goodbye as he began his long journey as a pokemon trainer.

"_Good luck, Toby_" His mother thought to herself, a bit teary-eyed as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

_**Narrator: **__And so begins the journey of Toby Mcknight. Along with his Eevee, he will walk down the road to become a true pokemon trainer and perhaps even something greater._

**Thank you for reading chapter one of this pokemon story. It takes place in Hoenn, but also during Generation 6, so expect some mega evolutions here and there.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
